


Sunset

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Loki is tired, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, everyone is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: SPOILERS!!!!!!SPOILERS!!!!!!!SPOILERS!!!!!!!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE PLEASE!!!!!!!! Summary of the fic in the beginning notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Thanos killed him Loki didn’t die, after all he is the trickster, now he has a new name, a new appearance, and is living on Midgard posing as a human. Now that Thanos is dead his first order of business is to tell Thor that he’s alive and well. The only problem is that other people have decided that attacking the Avengers is a good idea and somehow Loki keeps getting caught in the crossfire. Needless to say he’s tired of it.

“You are the worst Brother,” is the last thing Loki hears before the world around him goes black and he closes his eyes and begins to drift.

Contrary to other people’s opinions he does actually die. Sometimes for minutes, sometimes hours, and on one notable occasion he revived after a month of being dead. His body shuts down so that his magic only need focus on healing whatever it is that killed him instead of also keeping his organs going. Loki just hopes that when he revives Thor will still be alive. He’d hate for his sacrifice to have been for nothing.

When Loki regains consciousness he has no idea where he is or what happened with Thanos but he changes his appearance just to be on the safe side. You never know if someone else is now looking for him. He barters and tricks his way across the galaxy and soon Midgard is in his sites. He manages to teleport with the meager magic he has left right into Dr. Strange’s study and leans against the wall.

“Thor told us that you were dead,” the man himself says coming into the room.

“Yes well, you know what they say about rumors,” Loki says a little out of breath. 

“You’ll be happy to know that Thor lived through the battle,” Strange says.

“That is good. Our people will need him to rule them,” Loki says.

“You no longer wish to rule?” Strange asks.

“No, so far I have found out I’d been lied to for a couple of centuries, died three times, been threatened and tortured by Thanos, smashed by the hulk, had to do questionable things with the Grandmaster to survive, electrocution, and watched the planet I was raised on be destroyed along with almost everyone I ever cared for die. I want to stop being Loki Odinson. I need a vacation,” Loki says and Strange gives him a tight smile.

“I believe that everyone who was in the fight with Thanos feels the same way. I will allow you to stay, however I am very tired and will not be lenient should I learn of any wrong doings on your part,” Strange says and Loki frowns a little at the idea that this mortal thinks he would be able to best him but he lets it slide and nods and heads out to leave.

“Also, I am not going to be the one to tell your Brother that you’re alive!” Strange calls out and Loki waves a hand in a barely there acknowledgement and hopes his disguise will hold until he is able to get to The Avenger’s Tower, assuming it is still standing. Hopefully Thor will listen and he won’t have to reveal who he is to the Avengers. Dr. Banner may have warmed up to him on the ship by Agents Barton and Romanov likely haven’t. 

Loki breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the new and improved Avenger’s Tower and he can see Thor standing outside of it staring at a statue...no...it looks more like a monument. It must be all those who died in the battle. Loki wonders if his name is there, though it is unlikely due to the fact that he did try to take over their world. 

As he gets closer he sees that Thor has a small bolt of lightning shooting out of his finger and it is breaking the monument...wait no...Thor is carving his name into the monument and Loki feels his heart flutter and comes up behind Thor.

“You are the worst Brother,” Loki says and hates how much his voice shakes as he says it. Thor whirls around and stares at him.

“I...what?” Thor says and Loki smiles softly.

“Surely by now you’ve learned to see through my illusions,” Loki says taking a deep breath.

“YOU’RE ALIVE!” Thor shouts and Loki groans as he’s scooped up into Thor’s arms and squeezed. Something pops and Loki lets out a soft pained gasp and everything goes dark to the sounds of Thor calling his name frantically.

Loki hopes that Thor will have the good sense to not take him into the tower for medical help otherwise he’s going to be in for a long SHIELD/Avengers imprisonment while he heals enough to escape or tricks Thor into letting him out again.

However, knowing Thor as well as Loki does makes him think that at this very moment his brother is frantically explaining everything that just happened and trying to get the Avengers to, first, agree to give him medical attention and, second, not call Director Fury the minute Thor’s back is turned and he hopes Thor won’t judge him to harshly for anything or anyone that gets damaged when he makes his escape. 

Loki may want rest and a prison is the quickest way to get it he wants them on his own terms. That and he doubts very much that he’ll get very many of his favorite Asgardian treats while he is a prisoner. 

Hopefully Thor will use his brain, but if he doesn’t Loki better be prepared to fight for his freedom and for his ability to control his own life. He will not have his meals, rest times, and recreational time be parcelled out by anyone besides himself ever again.

But there will be time for dealing with the mortals when he is conscious right now he doesn’t feel to well and all he wants to do is sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Point Break, listen you’re taking this whole, Loki is still alive thing a little too far. That is not Loki, that is a random human that is playing you for sympathy. He knows you hope that Loki is alive and he’s using that for his own selfish gain,” Loki hears the Avenger known as Ironman say and he hears the sound of a fist hitting wood.

“He quoted my last words to Loki back at me,” Thor says.

“You said those words in enough interviews for anyone to know them. Thor, these guys do their homework, they learn as much as they can about you and use it to draw you in more and more. You can’t see the red flags of you’re wearing rose colored glasses,” Tony says and Loki is happy that someone is looking out for his brother while he cannot. 

“Well whoever it is happens to be waking up,” Loki hears Bruce say and he sighs and opens his eyes and wonders how he should play this. He wants Thor to know he’s alive but he doesn’t want the Avengers to locks him up. He could simply change his appearance again so that he can continue on earth free from worry. 

“I appreciate you trying to protect my brother but believe me when I say he’s gotten quite good at spotting deception,” Loki says and drops the glamour he is wearing. Agent Barton immediately draws his bow and notches an arrow.

“Agent Barton, I have already caught one of your arrows once, why do you think I won’t be able to again?” Loki asks and Clint glares at him and simply moves closer.

“Barton please. I have just gotten my brother back. Please don’t make me lose him again,” Thor says and Barton looks at him before relaxing his stance. Loki lets himself relax slightly and tries to sit up and begins detaching himself from the medical equipment. 

“Where are you going?” Thor asks and Loki wonders how such a big man can sound so much like a child. It’s honestly quite frightening.

“Vanaheim. Now that Asgard and its people are gone I shall dedicate my life to my magical studies,” Loki says.

“Not all of our people are dead,” Thor says and Loki looks at him.

“Do you truly think that I will be welcome back with them after I have done so much to Asgard? Besides there is but a small number of them left. Nothing that you cannot handle,” Loki says and Thor opens his mouth but the sound of impact against the side of the tower distracts them and Loki turns to see a robot clinging to the side of the building.

“I assure you Stark, you will not need your toys unless you try to apprehend me,” Loki says and Tony shakes his head.

“That’s not one of mine. Looks like Doom has come out to play,” Tony says and the Avengers rush out to deal with the new threat. Before they go however they have the nerve to tell him to stay sit and stay like he is some common dog.

Loki huffs and changes into his battle armor, his magic much stronger after resting and peers through the window and sees a swarm of similar robots surrounding the Avengers. Thor is roaring in excitement as he smashes bot after bot. Loki watched smiling. He missed watching his brother fight.

One of the bots attacking The Captain launches itself at Thor and gets a hit in and several of the bots swarm his brother and the other Avengers. Loki worries and finally decided to do something. He closes his eyes and teleports.

If you ask Tony what happened he’d tell you that one minute they were buried under a shit ton of bots and the next they were floating up off of them cloaked in green and flung into pieces and Loki is standing in the middle of the field hands covered in the same green light.

“Guys, did Loki just save our skin?” Tony asks and before anyone can do or say anything Loki throws up blood and teleports again. The Avengers run up to the medbay but Tony already knows that Loki is gone. After all if Tony was in his place he’d totally do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be heading home from school on Friday which means updates will be EXTREMELY slow do to lack of internet. I’ll try do post but not as much. Regular posting will return in September. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Goring ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Loki walks into the tiny apartment he had bought his first time on Earth and slumps over the couch taking deep breaths. He's never vomited blood before but he supposes that there is a first time for everything. He's lucky that he had the foresight to buy the entire building and set aside monumental funds. He can hide out under the guise of a mortal for many times his life time.

Of course he knows that the best tricks are the ones that are perfect. Which means sometime soon he will find a simple job to keep himself occupied.

Several weeks later he is cleaning up the counter of the bookstore he now owns, though most of the funds go to the elderly couple that originally owned the place, Loki wants them to have a good life. When Dr. Strange comes in.

“Your brother is quite annoying,” he says.

“I assure you that after 1500 I am well aware of that fact,” Loki says.

“He keeps pestering me to do a tracking spell on you so he can find you. The other Avengers have as well. Tony wants me to tell you that you have a room in the Tower should you want it,” Strange says.

“Do all mortals not understand the meaning of rest?” Loki asks shelving some books.

“It would seem that the President has given you a pardon due to you helping to protect New York from Doom,” Strange says.

“That is very nice of her. It does not change my desire to live with my brother or lack thereof,” Loki says turning to find all the books reshelved.

“You do know I do that for meditation right?” 

“Now I do. I agreed to tell you that Thor was looking for you. My job is done,” Strange says.

“Strange, tell my brother that he better not hope to see me again, because it'll mean that he's in need of saving again,” Loki says and Strange rolls his eyes.

“You could save us all some misery and simply agree to weekly visitations with him,” Strange says.

“Why would I compromise when I have nothing to lose or gain?” Loki asks.

“Because you don't want to have to deal with me if Thor annoys me too much,” Strange says and a package appears on the counter. 

“Thor told me your birthday is coming up and he wanted me to give you that. The spell book is from me. It's written in some kind of elvish I think,” Strange says and leaves. Loki takes the gifts home with him and opens them. 

The first is a book like Dr. Strange had said. The second is a tunic of light yellow and seems vaguely familiar to Loki. He searches the box and finds a note from Thor.

'Loki, this tunic was made from one of Mother's favorite dresses. I felt it more appropriate that you have it. I promise you that I will be a better brother if you would still like to try. Love, Thor’

Loki sniffles and wipes tears from his eyes and goes to his armor and finds the things he had hidden away from Odin's things and pulls out one of his capes and magically sends it to Thor. Perhaps that will be enough for him to show his brother that he is willing to try someday soon. 

He's just finished feeding his cat Frigga when he senses danger from the wards he placed around Avenger Tower. Loki changed into his armor, drops his disguise and teleports to a nearby alley to observe.

What he see makes him roll his eyes. Does Magneto truly think that a couple of teens are enough to take on the Avengers? Of course not. Thor will easily be able to take them. But the question is will he remember to tone his strength back so as not to hurt them?

Loki's question is answered when one of the children is thrown into oncoming traffic. Loki is just in time to save him from a flat fate.

“Thor! These are not robots or Aliens. They are Midgardian children! Do try not to put them in more danger than necessary!” Loki snaps depositing the child in the Security cage of the Tower.

“WHERE THE HELL DID LOKI COME FROM?”

“I thought Thor might need saving,” Loki says before turning to the remaining children.

“You children go back to Magneto's camp. This fight is too big for you and I would rather my mother not watch another of her sons cause harm to children,” Loki says before forcefully teleporting them away.

“There is a boy in your medical room,” he says to Stark then he turns back to Thor, “do leave Dr. Strange alone. He is quite bothersome when annoyed,” Loki says teleporting home.

“Thor, of your brother is going to pop up and do his whole guardian alien routine, can we install a bell on him? My old heart can't take many more surprises,” Tony says stepping out of his armor as three bottles appear in his hands making him jump.

The note reads,

Oh calm yourself Stark, I am hardly the most frightening thing you have encountered. The red potion is for your liver, the green for your heart, and the blue for your nightmares. Take one drop of each every night before bed.

Loki

“Your brother will be the death of me,” Tony says as another note appears and this one reads;

More like a life saver.

Tony shakes his head and goes to bed.   
And if he drinks Loki's potions no one needs to know except him and one, most likely smug, Norse God


	4. Chapter 4

Loki rolls his eyes as several children from the local high school come into the bookstore. It's been thirty minutes and he already regrets opening his store to host their book fair, but what can he do? The store is usually dead most of the time and it was starting to become dull.

“You know what this place needs? A cafe,” one of the students says and Loki focuses his attention on him and his friend.

“Excuse me?” Loki asks making both boys jump.

“Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem rude. It's just that since you're so close to bunch of offices and schools you should start serving coffee and stuff. Get people in for that and they might start browsing the books,” the boy says.

“That does sound like an interesting idea. What are your names?” Loki asks ringing up a book that a girl is buying.

“Peter and this is my friend Ned,” the boy says.

“Are either of you looking for jobs?” Loki asks sensing an opportunity to help a couple of Midgardians.

“I already have an internship,” Peter says.

“I'm very interested,” the boy called Ned says.

“Give me your phone number and I will call you when a cafe has been added to the store and you can work in it,” Loki says taking Ned’s number.

“Thank you Mr….”

“Lucas Owens,” Loki supplies.

“Thank you Mr. Owens you won't regret this!” Ned says as both children chase after their exiting group. Loki smiles and settles in for a long day.

Loki is just starting to clean up when a familiar portal appears in the center of the store and Strange steps out.

“You know we really must stop meeting like this. People are going to talk,” Loki says tossing open packages into the trash.

“I hear you met Spiderman today,” Strange says.

“Unless Spiderman is in high school I doubt it,” Loki says and is aware of Strange’s silence and he turns to the sorcerer and adds, “please tell me that the Avengers are not in the habit of employing infants.”

“Fifteen is hardly an infant.”

“When I was his age I wasn't even onld enough to have a wooden sword let alone be allowed to fight Thanos!” Loki says having caught up a little on what happened.

“Yes well normally he doesn't do anything that dangerous. He's mostly a superpowered cop,” Strange says and Loki rolls his eyes.

“He is a child. He should not have to grow up before his time,” Loki says.

“He chose this path,” Strange says.

“Did he? Or did the path force his choice? Either way it doesn't matter he is but a boy,” Loki says and Strange sighs. There's no arguing with Loki about children.

“I assume that Peter is the young spider,” Loki says and Strange nods.

“That's good to know,” Loki says and finishes his cleaning and Strange leaves with a roll of his eyes and Loki gets ready to go home for some peace and normalcy.

Of course that's when none other than Tony Stark walks through the door.

Loki honstly doesn't think his day can get much worse than this.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi, don't mind me. The paparazzi are a little too much to deal with so I'm going to hide in here,” Tony says rushing into the back of the store and Loki blinks but doesn't have a chance to say anything because a woman with a camera is stepping into his store.

“Hi, may I help you?” Loki asks the woman.

“Did Tony Stark walk in here?” She asks.

“No. There's no one in here. We're closed,” Loki says.

“Can I just take a quick look around?” She asks.

“No. Like I said we're closed. I have to close up the store and I can't do that if I have someone in here,” Loki says and the woman cranes her neck trying to see further into the store.

“Can't I just take a look?” She asks.

“I already told you that there is no one in here. If this Tony Stark had come in I would have asked him to leave just as I'm asking you to leave,” Loki says herding the woman back towards the door.

“But it'll only take a second,” the woman says.

“A second is more time than I have. I have places to be. Now I'm sorry to be rude but this is me throwing you out,” Loki says opening the door then closing it in her face.

Loki breathes a sigh of relief and leans against the wall and closes the curtains before going behind the counter.

“Thank you,” Tony says.

“Of course,” Loki says.

“I'm Tony,” he says.

“Lucas,” Loki says with a smile and they shake hands.

“When did you open up? Last time I was down here it was abandoned?”

“Just recently. I'm still trying to get my bearings,” Loki says.

“I can understand that. Is it just you?” Tony asks.

“Yes. Well...for now. I'm thinking about adding a cafe and there was a young man in here earlier interested in working in it,” Loki says.

“That's good. It must get boring in here all by yourself,” Tony says.

“It can get a bit dull,” Loki says and the two of them sit down on the floor, “can I ask you a question?”

“I suppose.”

“You've never been shy about being in the public eye before. Why this time?” 

“They were a little to loud,” Tony says.

“And it triggered some bad memories for you,” Loki says and Tony looks at him.

“Yes, go ahead and laugh,” Tony says.

“I am not going to laugh. I understand the fear and how the smallest things can remind you of days you'd much rather forget,” Loki says softly and Tony smiles at him.

“Are the people that hurt you still around?” 

“No. They have been effectively dealt with,” Loki says feeling warm that someone is actually concerned about at him.

“Okay. That's good,” Tony says and his watch beeps at him.

“I better go or I'll be late for a board meeting,” Tony says.

“Take the back door just in case that woman is still out there,” Loki says revealing a back entrance hidden by a bookshelf.

“See you around Bookworm,” Tony says walking through the door. Loki roll his eyes at the nickname, at least it's better than Reindeer Games.

The next day Loki is closing the store and getting ready to use his magic to rearrange the shelves when Tony walks in again so Loki stops.

“Hey Bookworm, what are you up to?” Tony asks sitting on the counter.

“I am attempting to move my shelves so that I have room for a small cafe area,” Loki says placing books into a box. He reaches for another batch when his hand brushes against another hand.

“Sounds like fun. If I help it'll go twice as fast,” Tony says and Loki smiles and they make quick work of emptying the shelves and then they move them around.

Loki and Tony wipe their hands and then they put books back on the shelves and then they relax smiling at the clear spot on floor.

“We make a pretty good team,” Tony says and Loki feels his cheeks heat up a little.

“So, what made you decide to come here today?” Loki asks.

“I like it here. I find you interesting,” Tony says and Loki blushes.

“I'm not all that interesting. Believe me,” Loki says.

“I bet you are. What's your favorite movie?” Tony asks.

“I don't have one. I don't watch many movies,” Loki says.

“That's a shame. Do you know where Avengers tower is?” 

“Yes,” Loki says tensing.

“I'd like you to come there with me tomorrow after you close up and we'll watch movies together. Just the two of us,” he says.

“I'd like that,” Loki says and Tony hands him his personal phone number and then they part ways with Tony going out the back and Loki exiting from the front.

“What did I just agree to?” Loki groans to himself as he tosses himself onto his couch and Frigga settles herself on his back and meows at him.

“I have no business going on a date with Tony,” Loki says.

“You're going on a date with Tony?” Dr. Strange says.

“I knew you were there,” Loki says peeking out at him.

“Sure you did. Anyway what's this about a date with Tony?” Strange says sitting down in one of Loki's chairs.

“We are simply going to watch movies at Avengers Tower. I don't know why I called it a date,” Loki says.

“Because it likely is,” Strange says.

“It's just a thing that friends do,” Loki snaps.

“I'm friends with them and I've never been invited over to watch movies.”

“They likely think that you are some high and mighty sorcerer that has better things to do than watch movies and irritate Norse Gods,” Loki says and Frigga meows and paws at Loki's head.

“Go feed your cat Loki and enjoy your date tomorrow,” Strange says getting ready to leave.

“Wait, if it is a date what do I wear?” 

“Try jeans and a nice shirt. Tony's likely to be wearing something similar,” Strange says and leaves.

Loki groans and buries his face in the couch cushion. Frigga crawls over his head and meows hungrily and Loki gets up to feed her.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you think? Blue shirt or green shirt?” Loki asks.

“Loki this is the tenth set of shirts you've asked my opinion on. Just pick a shirt, everything goes with black jeans,” Strange says from the side of Loki's couch not buried under tons of shirts.

“I want to make a good impression. To do that I have to look good,” Loki says.

“I thought this wasn't a date?” Strange calls after him as he runs in to pick another shirt to try.

“It's not but that doesn't mean I can't look nice?” Loki calls.

“Why am I here?”

“You are the only person who would know Midgardian courting outfits,” Loki says looking between a black shirt and a blue one.

“Loki, I wear a set of robes and a sentient cloak. What do I know about fashion trends?” Strange asks.

“You know more than I do,” Loki says holding up the shirts. Strange sighs and points to the blue.

“When is he picking you up?” He asks.

“Fifteen minutes at the deli down the corner,” Loki says.

“Not here?”

“I can't risk him seeing you. So far my glamour is holding strong and he hasn't figured me out yet. But I have no idea how to explain you. Besides I read to always have new dates pick you up away from home so if it doesn't work out they don't know where you live,” Loki says.

“Don't stay out too late!” Strange calls as Loki heads out the door and then turns to Frigga.

“Looks like it's just you and me,” Strange says and the cat meows and then she jumps off the table. Strange sighs and follows her to feed her.

“Wow you look nice,” Tony says when he arrives to pick up Loki. Loki climbs in with him and Tony.

“Thank you. You look very nice as well,” Loki says and they head to the tower and Loki hopes that good glamour will hold and that Thor won't figure it out.

“The Avenger floors are empty. I asked all of them to leave so that it would be just the two of us.

“Thank you. That's very kind of you,” Loki says. 

“Of course. We wouldn't want them to interrupt us,” Tony says and Loki sits on the couch beside him and they spend several hours watching one of every genre of movie there is. at least that's how Loki feels.

“Oh damn, I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I'll take you home,” Tony says and Loki nods and Tony takes him to the deli and Loki walks into his dark apartment just as the light bursts on.

“And where have you been?” Strange asks arms over his shoulder.

“Relax. All we did was watch a lot of movies,” Loki says.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“I am several centuries your senior. This is ridiculous,” Loki says and Strange chuckles.

“I'm just teasing. And on that note I'm heading home. I'm glad the date went well,” Strange says walking through a portal. Loki goes to bed and collapses tiredly and falls asleep dreaming about what it would have been like to kiss Tony and he smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki wakes up the next morning to his alarm blaring and he gets up and gets ready for work. He leaves his apartment and goes down to the bookstore and stops halfway down the block because the roof of the store is caved in and robots are crawling all around the area. One of his windows is busted and Loki sees the Avengers coming his way so he ducks down an alley and drops his glamour.

“Brother?” Thor says when he lands on the ground.

“Hello Thor,” Loki says and easily sends the robots flying again and then tears them apart with his magic.

“How do you know when we have a mission?” Tony demands.

“This one was a happy accident. The others were due to television coverage,” Loki lies not wanting Thor to know about the wards he placed around the tower.

Once the last robot is dealt with Loki teleports away and recreates his Lucas disguise and he makes his way back down the street towards his store like he's just coming into work.

“Lucas?” He hears Tony shout and he stops making sure to give his store a surprised look before turning to wear Tony is landing in front of him.

“Tony? What happened here?” Loki asks and Tony steps out of his armor.

“Dr. Doom decided to attack the city. I'm so glad that you weren't inside the store,” Tony says.

“I woke up late,” Lucas says and Tony laughs.

“Come on. I'll handle the rebuilding. You don't need to worry about all this. Come to my lab, this time you can watch me work,” Tony says and Loki smiles.

“So Tony, who's this?” Steve asks as the other Avengers come over to them and Loki hopes his glamour will hold.

“This is Lucas Owens. We met a couple of days ago. I figured I needed some friends that weren't superheroes and had no intentions of becoming one,” Tony says and Lucas gulps a little.

“Nice to meet you Lucas. Do you work at the bookstore?” Bruce asks.

“I own it,” Loki says with a smile and they all start walking back to the Tower.

“Are you new to New York?” Rhodey asks.

“Sort of. I can for a visit a couple of years ago and there's been a little trouble back home so I decided to move here. Get some distance,” Loki says and he can see Strange trying to keep his composure.

“How did you two meet?” 

“Tony stopped in and we got to talking about things. I think he just likes being able to say he's used a revolving book case,” Loki says making them chuckle.

“I still can't believe you have one of those,” Tony says and Loki smiles.

“My mother had one. I used to love riding on it,” Loki admits feeling his cheeks heat up and hoping that Thor never found out about that.

“So, Lucas. What are your intentions towards our Tony?” Strange asks and Loki glares and makes a car splash water at him but his cape blocks it and gives Loki a smug look.

“Guys come on. Can't I have friends without them getting the third degree? Lucas is my friend and we've hung out a little. There needs to be a little more time before intentions become important,” Tony says good naturedly and Strange smiles.

“Lucas have we met? You seem familiar,” Thor says and Loki gulps.

“No. I don't believe so. I am certain that I would remember meeting any of the Avengers,” Loki says.

“Something about you seems familiar. I just can't put my finger on it,” Thor says.

“Some people say I look like an actor they know,” Loki says hoping that Thor will let it go.

“I have been watching quite a few movies lately,” Thor says as he's led into the kitchen of the Tower.

“Would you like some coffee?” Tony asks pouring his own cup.

“No thank you. I prefer tea,” Loki says and Strange hands him a cup of tea and Loki sips it and nearly gags as his mouth is flooded with the taste of salt. He glares at Strange over the top of his cup and magically changes it to sugar.

“Delicious. Thank you,” Loki says and sips his tea.

“Well it was very nice to meet you Lucas. But we have various Avengers duties to take care of,” Steve says leading the man Loki now knows as Bucky Barnes out. The two Agents lead Thor out and soon it's just him and Tony left alone.

“Come on. I'll take you to my lab,” Tony says and they spend the day in there having fun.

A couple hours later Loki steps into his newly fixed store to see of any of his inventory is missing. 

When he hears the door open the turns expecting to see Tony there.

He was not expecting Thor to be there.

“I would like to talk to you,” Thor says and Loki's stomach sinks.


	8. Chapter 8

“Good evening Mr. Odinson. I have to admit this is a surprise. We're not open right now but since you are Tony's friend I'll make an exception. What kind of book are you looking for?” Loki asks trying not to let the fact that his heart is beating out of his chest show.

“I am not here to talk about books Mr. Owens. I am hear to talk to you about a personal matter,” Thor says and Loki's mouth goes dry.

“What sort of personal matter?”

“If you hurt Stark I will hurt you,” Thor says and Loki blinks at him.

“E... excuse me?”

“Stark is a very good friend of mine. If you hurt him I will return the favor tenfold,” Thor says and Loki can't quite believe that Thor his having this conversation with him. Sure he knew Thor had done similar things with anyone that Loki deigned to date on Asgard but this particular talk had never been directed at him.

“It is not my intention to knowingly hurt Tony. I care about him deeply,” Loki says and Thor nods his head. 

“Good. You seem like a good man Lucas. I wish you and Stark lots of happy times together,” Thor says clapping him on the shoulder in a friendly show of exactly what Thor is capable of.

Loki breathes a sigh of relief as Thor leaves the shop, thinking that he's done. 

He could not be more wrong.

The next morning Lucas walks into his store to none other than Natasha Romanov sitting on his counter.

“Agent Romanov. I didn't know you would be stopping by today,” Loki says setting his newest inventory shipment on the counter beside her.

“Here use this,” she says handing him a knife with a blade as big as his hand when he flounders for something to use to open the package.

“Thank you. I don't suppose you're here just to help me open my new inventory,” Loki says.

“No. I'm here to tell you that if you hurt Tony I will not hesitate.”

“Not hesitate to do what?”

“You don't want to know,” she says and agent Barton appears from the vent.

“And I'll make sure you're never found,” he says and Loki watches the two of them leave and makes sure to ward his vents.

Loki would like to say he's surprised when he comes back in from getting lunch at the deli to find Steve and Bucky waiting but he isn't.

“Hello again. How can I help you?” Loki asks.

“Lucas, Tony is a good guy. We may have different opinions on things but he doesn't deserve to have his heart crushed. So just keep in mind that I am capable of tearing a building apart with just my hands,” Steve says.

“I don't know much about Tony, but he was willing to forgive me for what Hydra made me do to his parents. He even paid for my therapy and lawyer fees for both my criminal charges and for my back pay. A man like that doesn't deserve to get hurt. So, just remember that I am capable of making a no kill shot from several blocks away should you hurt him,” Bucky says and Loki gulps.

At least Bucky actually buys something. No one else bothered to. He rings up Bucky's history book and watches the two men leave.

He's absolutely exhausted by the time Rhodey pays him a visit.

“Look I know the others have already been here. So, I'm not going to threaten you. I'm just going to tell you that I've seen Tony absolutely demolish the lives of people that have pissed him off. So, he won't need anyone to get revenge for him. He's perfectly capable of doing that himself. I'm here to appeal to your heart. Tony is capable of doing all that, but what no one would see is that while he's messing with your tax forms he's going weeks in the lab without sleep. While he's spreading all your dirty little secrets he's drinking his liver to near poisoning. He's crying and asking why he isn't good enough for someone to love. I saw the way you looked at him and I know you care about him. Maybe even love him with time. So, that is why you don't want to hurt him. Because it will destroy him,” Rhodey says.

“I don't want that to happen. You are right I care about Tony more than I have cared about anyone who wasn't my mother. I don't want to see Tony become what you just described. I don't want to hurt him. I would never do it intentionally. If I did hurt him I would do anything asked of me to set it right. And on that you have my word,” Loki says and Rhodey shakes his hand before leaving. Of all the threats and talks he's had today Rhodey's is the one that really has an effect on him.

So when Bruce walks in Loki is ready for the threat of smashing. 

“I want to apologize for the others. Ever since Tony got stabbed on Titan they've been super protective of him. I understand that relationships don't always work out. Believe me. I know that some break ups are messy. I know that sometimes people don't mean to hurt each other. So, I won't hold those against you. However, if you ever lay a violent hand on Tony or intentionally say something that would hurt him...well let's just say that I learned a couple of ways to torture someone while I was helping people in other countries. So, I can promise you excruciating pain without even changing a shade and then I will change shade and trust me you will not like getting smashed,” Bruce says.

“You have my word Dr. Banner that I will never raise a violent hand nor tongue to Tony as long as I am with him,” Loki says.

“Good. I guess I may be just as protective of him as the others,” Bruce says sheepishly.

“I am glad that Tony has friends that care enough about him to do such things. If I had friends I would hope they would be as protective of me as you all are of him,” Loki says.

“Someday you might,” Bruce says and leaves. 

Loki watches a robot step into his shop and set his eyes on Loki. 

“Hello, I am Vision,” he says.

“It is a pleasure, Tony has told me much about you and your original form as the AI JARVIS. He's very proud of you,” Loki says and Vision smiles softly.

“I am glad. So you understand that my primary mission is still to protect Mr. Stark?” He asks and Loki nods.

“Good. Which means you also know that will do anything to achieve my mission. So, if that means that I must kill someone, I will,” he says and Loki nods and Vision nods and leaves and Loki is about to lock the door behind his latest visitor when Spiderman swings in.

“So, I hear you're seeing Tony Stark,” he says.

“Yes,” Loki says.

“Please don't hurt him. I'd hate to have to web you up and hang you upside down from the top of the Empire State Building,” he says and swings out.

“That was either the worst threat I've received today, or the least threatening delivery of a threat,” Loki says to himself ignoring the portal opening in his shop.

“I am here for the obligatory threat. If you hurt Tony…yada...yada...fall through space and time...yada... yada...hours on end...yada...yada,” Strange says stepping into the bookstore.

“I do hope you are the last one. I'd like to go home soon,” Loki says.

“I am. Sam felt that it wasn't his place to say anything. I just need to stay here another minute to make it seem like I'm threatening you. So, when does the cafe open?”

“When I finally get the counter installed,” Loki says.

“Well let me know when it's done. I've been craving muffins and the bakery I normally go to banned me for cloak related reasons,” Strange says popping back through the portal. Loki rolls his eyes and gets his stuff ready to leave and locks the shop behind him.

He's maybe halfway home when something hits him in the back of the head and the hole world goes dark around him.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki regains consciousness tied to a chair and a camera shoved into his face.

“Doom has been waiting for you to wake up. You kept Doom waiting,” someone says and Loki opens his eyes and is glad that his glamour held through his incapacitation.

“What do you want? I'm just a bookstore owner,” Loki says tugging on the bonds holding his arms to the chair.

“Doom saw the Avengers going into your store. There must really care about you if they were all checking up on you after Doom damaged your store,” the man in front of him says and Loki rolls his eyes.

“They weren't there to check up on me. They were there to threaten me. Stark was pursuing me romantically and they were telling me not to see him socially anymore,” Loki says.

“So you admit to being involved with an Avenger?”

“I was but I got tired of being threatened. I was going to call Stark when I got home but I never got home. Someone knocked me out and kidnapped me,” Loki lies trying to get a good look at his surroundings.

“Do not lie to Doom. Doom has killed for less insults,” Doom says and Loki rolls his eyes.

“I'm not. I met Stark maybe three days ago. I met the other Avengers yesterday. Hardly anything worth getting kidnapped over,” Loki says.

“Doom supposes that you could be telling the truth, but you could also be lying. Either way the Avengers will come to your rescue,” Doom says and Loki sees him turn the camera on.

“Good morning Avengers. Doom has met with a friend of yours. Soon to be two friends if you do not reach him in time,” Doom says and Loki rolls his eyes as Doom uploads the video to the internet or whatever it's called. When Doom isn't looking Loki uses his magic to make something fall over and when Doom goes to investigate Loki uses his magic to get out of his binds and grabs the chair and sneaks up behind Doom.

Before Doom has a chance to turn Loki brings the chair down in him and Doom crumples to the ground and wires poke through Doom's back. It must be a decoy Doom bot. Loki rubs his sore wrists and makes his way outside.

He's just entered the yard when the Avengers plane lands on the ground.

“Looking for someone?” Loki calls as Tony runs straight to him and demands to check his whole body for injuries.

“What happened? Why did Doom come after you?” Tony asks leading him back onto the plane while the others check over the building he was being held in.

“He saw the Avengers coming in and out of my bookstore yesterday. He thought that I would make a good bargaining chip or something,” Loki says as the Avengers board the plane.

“Why were you guys going in and out of his store?” Tony asks looking at them. They look like deers caught in headlights.

“...I invited them. I wanted to know if you liked me or if you just considered me a friend, very childish of me I know,” Loki lies and Tony smiles.

“I’m glad you're safe,” Tony says and the plane lands

“Will I see you soon?” Loki asks as they walk past his shop.

“I put you in danger. It's my fault that Doom took you,” Tony says and Loki covers Tony's mouth.

“I am not scared of that pathetic mess of a man whose only friends are walking tin cans. I'm not scared of him and you shouldn't be either,” Loki says with a smile and Tony nods.

“Okay. You're right. But I want you to move into the tower. You'll be safe there with us,” Tony says.

“Don't you think that's moving a bit fast? Doom doesn't know where I live. He took me on my way home,” Loki says.

“Lucas, what happens if he comes after you again? I can't keep you safe if I can't watch you,” Tony says.

“I can put wards on his store and apartment,” Strange says.

“And if you're so worried about me maybe we should spend more time together,” Loki says with a smile.

“Sounds good,” Tony says and Strange walks Loki home to pretend to put up wards.

“How'd you manage to get out of there?” Strange asks taking a bottle of water from his fridge.

“Unlike a certain sorcerer I know, I do not need to act like I am landing a plane to do magic,” Loki says smirking at Strange.

“Ha ha. But seriously Loki, you need to be careful. Having a secret identity is hard. Why do you think the Avengers don't bother anymore? It's not worth the strain. If you tell Tony now he won't be upset,” Strange says.

“Not yet. I need this identity. I need to finally be myself and if I need to be someone else to do that, then so be it,” Loki says and Strange sighs.

“Fine. I won't tell. But of you get kidnapped again I will,” Strange says and leaves and Loki checks to make sure Frigga is okay. 

She mews angrily at him and he apologizes to her and feeds her and does a quick spell to make sure she's okay.

He falls asleep half on and half off the couch. He needs his rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki wakes up the next morning to the wards he put around the Tower going off like crazy and Loki drops his disguise and arrives on scene just as Amora leaves and Loki rushes over to wear the Avengers are laying on the ground. 

“Oh dear. That isn't good,” Loki says and teleports the Avengers into the Tower and goes in with them. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sits and waits for someone to wake up. He'd just glad he got them out of there before any reporters got there otherwise things would be a lot worse.

“Loki? What are you doing here?” Tony says sitting up and slowly the other Avengers sit up as well.

“Holy shit,” Steve says when he gets a look at the others.

“Language Cap...what the fuck?” Tony says.

“Will you two keep it down...why is my voice that deep?” Natasha says sitting up.

“Oh man my wife is gonna love this,” Clint says taking a selfie.

“Brother what has happened?” Thor asks.

“Tell me this is reversible,” Strange says as Bruce tries not to hulk out and Bucky shrieks with laughter.

“It would seem, Thor, that Amora has decided that you would all look good as the opposite gender,” Loki says his mouth creeping up into a smirk.

“Laugh it up Reindeer Games, my suits still pack a punch,” Tony says.

“Stark, I do not believe that you're suits will not fit. You are rather...well endowed,” Loki says and Clint snickers. 

“Can you fix it?” Strange asks.

“With time. I believe I am familiar with the spell she used. However I have never looked at the counter for it. I will need time,” Loki says.

“Easy for you to say, you're not stuck in the wrong body!” Tony snaps and Loki rolls his eyes and changes to his female form.

“As a child I found myself occasionally stuck in the wrong body and occasionally in the correct one,” Loki says.

“You're genderfluid,” Bruce says and Loki nods.

“Yes, I am. So believe me when I say that I understand the discomfort you are feeling and will work with the utmost haste to fix it,” Loki says and goes to find the proper ingredients for the potion.

“Loki looks hot as a woman,” Natasha says and the others look at her.

“What? you were all thinking it,” she says and they don't deny it.


	11. Chapter 11

When Loki is a decent distance away from the tower he pulls out his phone and calls Tony.

“Hey Lucas,” Tony says.

“Hey Tony...are you okay? Your voice sounds odd.”

“Yeah, I'm just feeling a little under the weather. I probably won't be able to visit you for a while,” Tony says.

“Oh...well that's fine. My brother is in the hospital so I have to go visit him. I'll probably be gone a week maybe more,” Loki says.

“I'm sorry to hear about your brother. Is he alright?”

“I don't know. There are some...growths on his chest that should not be there,” Loki says and it's not technically a lie. Thor does have growths on his chest.

“I'm sorry. Of there's anything I can do to help let me know,” Tony says.

“Of course. I'll call you when I know more,” Loki says and hangs up and then turns back into his female form and gathers the ingredients from various herbal remedy shops and returns to find his patients watching TV.

“Bro... sister, you have returned with the cure I hope,” Thor says, Loki smiles softly. Thor may not understand genderfuidity as a whole but since the events on Sakaar he has been trying to do better and Loki appreciates it.

“I have come with the ingredients for the potion part of the spell. I also brought my spell book for the incantation and runes,” Loki says.

“Do you use this spell often?” Clint asks.

“Never. Amora is usually respectful of people's identities and expressions,”

“But you obviously use it on yourself,” Bruce says and Loki shakes his head.

“I am in essence a shapeshifter. I don't cast a spell to change myself I simply change myself,” Loki says and grabs a bowl and starts crushing some leaves in it.

“So, how long does the potion take?” Bucky asks.

“If I work continuously without sleep? Five days plus two for the runes,” Loki says.

“And if you rest?” Tony asks.

“Twelve,” Loki says and mixes in a berry that can only be found in Vanaheim, luckily Loki had stored them away.

“Do the twelve. You'll make yourself sick otherwise,” Tony says.

“It is alright Stark, you are all unable to save the world in your present forms, aside from possibly Strange, Thor, and Barnes,” Loki days adding in some seeds he was able to get from a Midgardian shop.

“Whatever you think is best, but if you get tired I want you to rest. I don't know anything about Norse trickster bodies so my machines are going to be useless,” Tony says and Loki nods and his focus turns to the potion he's making.

He barely notices the other Avengers going to sleep until Tony taps his shoulder, startling him awake from where he was dozing off on the floor.

“Go to sleep Loki. We'll get through this and still keep the world safe. There's a room on the fifth Avenger floor,” Tony says. Loki nods but when Tony goes to bed he continues working.

The sooner he can fix this the sooner he can return to being Lucas.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki is dozing at the kitchen table, grinding more of the powder aspect of the spell when someone banging a chair jolts in to attention.

“Jumpy much?” Clint says smirking as he and the other Avengers sit down at the table.

“I've never been fond of loud noises,” Loki says softly and rubs his eyes yawning.

“You literally come from a planet that is either at war, training for war, or being attacked and you're afraid of loud noises?” Clint asks.

“Why do you think I don't like them?” Loki says giving him an unimpressed look and goes back to grinding before a cup of tea is put in front of him.

“It's not as good as the tea you gave me on the ship but it's not horrible,” Bruce says giving him a smile. Loki takes a sip and then pinches another powder into the mixture.

“Have you been at this all night?” Tony asks and Loki nods and continues mixing things.

“Well yeah. The sooner I get this done the sooner I can go back to relaxing on Vanaheim,” Loki says remembering the lie he had told them about him studying on Vanaheim.

“Take a break Loki Charms. At this rate you'll collapse before you can finish the cure,” Tony says trying to cross his arms over his chest but having trouble due to the new editions.

“I've worked harder and longer before. This spell needs to be finished and I need to be the one to do it,” Loki says yawning again.

“It is true, my brother once went two weeks without sleeping while working on a project for father,” Thor says.

“Really? What was it he had you make?”

“Shackles that would be able to hold Amora. Although I don't think he ever intended to use them on her considering he never caught her. They were however used on me,” Loki says sipping his tea.

“Well he's definitely not going to be in any parenting magazines,” Tony says and Loki snorts.

“Definitely not in my case, perhaps Thor. His banishing Thor here was the best decision he ever made,” Loki says smiling at Thor.

“Okay now I know you're being effected by lack of sleep. You're smiling at Thor,” Tony says.

“I am perfectly alright Stark. Stop fretting,” Loki says shooing him away.

“Nope. My tower my rules. March!” Tony says dragging Loki to a bedroom and pushing him inside. Loki sighs and sits on the bed and his eyes shut and he falls backwards onto the bed.

Loki falls into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The relative peace of an evening in Avengers tower is broken by a long terrified scream. The Avengers freeze in the middle of their card game and Thor is the first to his feet.

“That sounded like Loki!” Thor says and they all go to the room Tony had left him in. Thor begins banging on the door with all his might but it won't open.

“Jarv...Friday open the door!” Tony shouts to be heard over Loki's screams.

The door opens to reveal Loki in the middle of a nightmare. His hands are scratching at his mouth making it bleed and his body jerking and kicking as if trying to get away from something...or someone.

“Brother wake up!” Thor says trying to to shake Loki awake but Loki just seems to scream more and hyperventilate.

“Thor stop! Everyone out,” Tony says and everyone except Strange and him leave.

“Is there a spell to get someone out of a nightmare?” Tony asks Strange.

“There are spells to enter a person's dreams. In theory you can wake someone from inside their dream. However if Loki's nightmare is doing this to him, what would it do to us?” Strange says.

“Does it matter? Loki is suffering,” Tony says and Strange nods and grabs Tony's shoulder and suddenly they're standing on a dark barren rock.

“This is Loki's dream?” Tony asks aware of feeling a strange level of foreboding and he wishes we had been able to bring his suit even if certain parts wouldn't fit with his current body.

“First step is to find Loki,” Tony says and they hear his blood curdling scream. They follow the noise and find Loki in a cage surrounded by fire. His lips are forced closed by thread weaved into his lips and Tony feels sick.

“This isn't a dream,” Strange whispers.

“Excuse me what is it then?”

“A memory,” Strange says and Tony feels sick. He can feel his anxiety climbing and he sees a familiar tone of purple skin.

“Loki, you can end all of this easily. My Chitauri need a leader. Get me the tesseract and I will let you go,” Thanos says as Loki barely manages to avoid a spear jabbing at him.

“C...can Thanos see us?” Tony whispers clenching his fists and counting to different numbers in his head.

“No, Loki will be the only one that can,” Strange says and soothes Tony's anxiety with magic.

“Thanks, so I can just walk up to the cage and talk to him?” Tony asks and Strange nods and Tony wastes no time and gets to the cage Loki is in. The fire doing nothing to him.

“Loki look at me,” Tony says and Loki focuses his glassy eyes on Tony. There's slight recognition in them so Tony smiles and says.

“You're having a nightmare. This isn't happening right now. You're asleep in Avengers Tower, and you were buried under a bunch of blankets,” Tony says and Loki blinks up at him confused. Tony reaches out and the fire licks at his arm and Tony’s brain is telling him that he should be in agony but it doesn't. The fire licks at his arm harmlessly and he gently touches Loki's arm and Loki jerks awareness returning to his eyes and the dream crackles like a picture being burned and Tony jerks awake on the bed head resting on Loki's stomach. He lifts his head off as Loki sits bolt upright in bed his breathing faster than anything Tony's ever achieved in his panic attacks.

“Loki hey, look at me. You're okay, you're safe, and I am the last person who should be trying to help someone through a panic attack,” Tony says and Loki is looking at him like he doesn't know if Tony's really there of if this is some sort of trick.

“Loki give me your hand,” Tony says thinking of something uniquely him and puts Loki's hand on his nanobot storage compartment over his heart. Loki blinks in recognition and his breathing eases up and he takes a deep breath.

Before anything can be said Loki rears off the bed and into the bathroom and they hear the sounds of retching from the other side of the door.

“Loki? You okay?” Tony asks and both he and strange jump as the door slides open.

“I apologize for any distress I have caused. Normally I take a potion to keep myself from dreaming but exhaustion made me forget,” Loki says coming back in. Looking pale and shaking slightly.

“Any distress you've caused? Damn, you're the one who we're worried about being distressed. Come on. I'll make you some tea,” Tony says and Loki follows quietly and sits in the kitchen ignoring the stares from the other Avengers.

“Give the guy a break,” Tony says and Loki smiles appreciatively and sips his tea.

“Okay so, is there anything special that needs to be done while making the power for the potion?”

“Just grinding,” Loki says looking at the bowl and blinking as two more bowls join his.

“Then we'll help. With three of us working on it we can finish sooner,” Tony says and Loki blinks at him.

“You're going to help me?” Loki asks a little surprised.

“Yeah. That's what friends do,” Tony says and Loki feels warm at being called a friend.

“Thank you. I've never had anyone help with my magic before, except my mother,” Loki says and they grind the powder. 

Soon Steve and Bucky are helping and even Clint and Natasha join in. Bruce wrangles Thor into helping. Thor puts up a valiant struggle against doing women's work such as spellcraft causing a fight between Strange and Loki between who gets to spell him first.

Loki wins and he turns Thor into a butterfly and Strange then creates a crow to chase him around.

Loki's pretty sure that he's never laughed so hard in his life. And he's positive that his magical antics have never made people laugh as hard as the other Avengers are laughing.

Maybe he can actually belong here. If only he could stay without alerting Tony to the fact that he's actually Lucas and has been lying this entire time.


	14. Chapter 14

It takes three days for Loki to finish the powder and with Captian Roger’s help he finished the runes on everyone's skin.

“Are you sure that this is going to work? Not that I'm questioning you but this is kinda new for me,” Tony says squirming as Loki draws on him.

“I'm sure that this will work, hold still or the next thing you know you'll be a frog or something similar,” Loki says.

“You do a lot of that Elphaba?” Tony asks.

“Only to particularly pesky mortals,” Loki says.

“Oh stop flirting, Tony is spoken for,” Stephen says and Loki shoots him a glare and vows to get back at him for that later.

“Lucas and I are just friends right now. We haven't put a name to what we are,” Tony counters and Loki vows to take care of that after he gets them back to normal.

“Will he be alright with you being naked before a Norse God?” Loki asks.

“I don't know. But for this purpose probably,” Tony says and Loki thinks about it and decides that yeah he wouldn't mind in this case.

“Well, I'll be trying to be as quick as possible. Wouldn't want to have to fight a battle for your honor,” Loki says and once everyone is covered with the runes he has then stand in a circle on the markings he made on the floor.

“FRIDAY, I want you to monitor everything that's about the happen. I want every scan you can,” Tony says and Loki motions for them to drink the tea they made with the powder and they do.

Loki ignores Clint gagging on the tea and starts doing the incantation. He keeps chanting and the spell keeps going and there's a flash of light and everything goes black for Loki.

“Loki! Loki! Open your eyes,” he hears Tony say and Loki tries to open his eyes but can't.

“Did it work?” Loki asks.

“Yeah, everyone's fine now. Thank you for helping us,” Tony says and Loki smiles.

“I'm glad. As soon as I can open my eyes I'll get out of your hair,” Loki says and he can feel the tension in the air.

“What?” Loki demands.

“Loki, your eyes are open. I'm looking into them right now,” Tony says.

“That's impossible. My eyes can't be open,” Loki says.

“Why?” 

“Because I can't see,” Loki says a slight hint of panic in his voice.


	15. Chapter 15

“You? What! FRIDAY, scan him!” Tony shouts.

“He is correct, his brain is not processing the information that his eyes are seeing,” the AI says.

“How? What happened? Was it Amora?” Tony asks.

“No. It's me. My seidr still isn't back to full strength. When a mage uses more seidr than they have there is a lash back that harms the Mage’s body in some way. This spell must have attacked my eyes,” Loki says softly and tries to sit up.

“How long will it last?” Tony asks.

“A few days. I'll be fine, now if you'll be kind enough to walk me to the door I'll get out of your hair,” Loki says and sits up only to gently be guided back down.

“No way Elphaba. I don't feel right about letting you run around New York without being able to see,” Tony says.

“You don't have to let me. I am not your child, nor an I your prisoner.”

“No. But you are my friend and I want to know that you're safe,” Tony says and Loki sighs but nods.

“Alright, I'll stay here for a few days, but only until my eyesight returns. I will not stay here any longer than that,” Loki says and Tony lets him sit up.

“Aww what's the matter Elphaba? Don't you like me?” Tony asks.

“I like you the most out of anyone here,” Loki says.

“What about Thor?”

“Thor is my brother. I have to like him, I choose to like you,” Loki says.

“I'm honored, now let's go get some food,” Tony says.

“I will not be leaving this room. I shall stay in here until my sight returns,” Loki says.

“They won't hurt you,” Tony says.

“As if they could. No, I will not allow my plight to become the entertainment for future feasts. No one shall know of my loss of sight,” Loki says.

“You think that we're going to tell people about you losing your sight as a joke? Loki there are things we joke about and things we don't. I swear to you that nothing like that will happen, and if it does I'll put a stop to it,” Tony says and Loki curses because he wants to believe him so much to hurts and it hurts even more because he doesn't believe him even though they're together.

“Alright. I will go with you. But the minute they joke about my condition I will have Strange take me away from here,” Loki says.

“Can't you do it? You pop all over the place all the time,” Tony says.

“I'll make the problem even worse. I'm completely drained of seidr. I'll have to wait before I can teleport,” Loki says and Tony helps him stand and then links their arms together.

“Careful, people might start talking about us,” Loki says.

“Let 'em. Lucas is understanding,” Tony says and leads him through some hallways.

“Brother! Are you well?” Loki hears Thor boom. He'd be startled more of he hadn't trained to fight while blindfolded in his youth.

“I am as well as I can be,” Loki says and blinks, or at least he thinks he does.

“Brother, is something wrong with your eyes?” Thor asks and Loki nods quickly keeping his mask in place because he can sense that the other Avengers are sitting around the room.

“What happened?” 

“I've temporarily lost my eyesight,” Loki says and then explains why it happened.

“Loki, you should have told me. I would have helped,” Strange says.

“The spell required Seidr. You do not have seidr,” Loki says and Tony helps him sit and then loads a plate and puts it in front of him.

“Thank you,” Loki says and waits for the ridicule from the other Avengers.

It never comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
